This invention relates to limit switches for gear motors and linear actuators, and in particular, to a limit switch carrier assembly which may be optionally added to a motor.
Limit switches are applied to motors in products in which it is desired to limit some movement of the product. Gear motors and linear actuators typically operate in two directions, requiring two (2) limit switches to control the travel in each direction. Hospital beds are one example of such products. As is known, the limit switches operate to cut current to a motor after the motor completes a desired number of revolutions. The present method of incorporating limit switches in a motor involves physically building the limit switch into the motor assembly. Such prior art motors cannot, therefore, be used in products which do not require limit switches. This, as can be appreciated, severely limits the uses for which a particular motor can be used. Manufacturers must therefor stock a significantly high number of motors. They must stock both a motor with, and a motor without, the limit switch for each type of motor finding applicational use in an original equipment manufacturer's (OEM's) product. Further, should the limit switch malfunction, the limit switch and its associated gearing are difficult to repair. This may ultimately require complete removal and replacement of the whole motor assembly, even though the motor itself is still functioning properly.
The current process for assembling limit switches to motors therefore produces motor assemblies which are expensive to repair and which require substantial inventory. To our knowledge, there is no known limit switch assembly which solves either of these problems.